inazuma2fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Намикава Ренске
(Forward) |number= 10 (Kaiou) 11 (Resistance Japan) |element= Wind |team= Kaiou Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Nobuya Mine |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 019 (GO)}} Namikawa Rensuke ( ) is a forward and the captain for Kaiou. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as a forward for Resistance Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese version *''"One of Kaiou Gakuen's key players, with great power, technique and zeal."'' ---- European version *''"One of Pirates Cove's key players, with great power, technique and zeal."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"Leading player with a strong and powerful spirit. Combines power and techinique."'' Appearance He has steel-blue hair that is shaped like a shark, brown eyes, and a notable scar across his left eye. He also wears a thin, dark blue headband around his head. Personality He is an arrogant and serious person who fights vigorously to defend his honour being a SEED, as well as Kaiou's honour. He also seems to dislike Tsurugi Kyousuke for betraying Fifth Sector. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO When he was young, he, along with Kaiou were confronted by Tsurugi and were humiliated by him. Some time later Kuroki Zenzou appears, calling the team to train under Fifth Sector's supervision. A few years later, as a forward and captain of Kaiou, Namikawa plays against Raimon in Kanto preliminaries. He scored the second goal against Raimon due to his keshin, Kaiou Poseidon, but at the end, his keshin was easily overpowered by Tenma's keshin resulting in Kaiou's loss with a score of 3-4. He reappeared in episode 46, in Tenma's flashback about the people which helped and cheered for Raimon during the Holy Road. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy He appeared in episode 14 as member of Resistance Japan and played against Inazuma Japan in a practice match. During the match, he easily stole the ball from Matatagi Hayato. Later, he succeeded in passing Matatagi, Minaho Kazuto and Nozaki Sakura with a quick dash. At the end, Resistance Japan won with 3-1. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Namikawa, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Great Waterfall (Taken at God Eden) *'Photo': Battlefield Tent (Taken at Jeanne d'Arc's Battle Base at Orléans) *'Record': Famous Football Butler (Win 500 soccer battles) *'Encounter': Meet Namikawa! (At the alley near to the Inazuma Town's Mall) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, three other players from Kaiou have to be recruited first. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 134 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribbling': 98 *'Technique': 112 *'Block': 74 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 101 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 83 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 146 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 76 *'Catch': 55 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 146 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 92 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Great Inazuma' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'S・E・A' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'HR All Star' *'Long Shooters' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'HR All Star' *'Dark Heroes' *'Strikers R' *'S・E・A' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'S・E・A' *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery Young Namikawa Crying HQ.PNG|Young Namikawa crying. Rensuke's mighty shoot GO 19.png|Namikawa's mighty shoot. Namikawa Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Namikawa introducing himself in Resistance Japan. IG-02-034.jpg|IG-02-034. IG-02-041.jpg|IG-02-041. IG-11-061.jpg|IG-11-061. IG-15-045.PNG|IG-15-045. Trivia *His dubname, Davy Jones, is a reference to the villain of the Disney film series "Pirate of the Carribean", who is the captain of the ghost ship "Flying Dutchman", remaining on the pirate-like theme of his team. It is also a reference to the superstition of the "Davy Jones' Locker", which is an idiom for the bottom of the sea and to indicate an imaginary creature believed a sea demon which is responsible for drowings and shipwrecks. Navigation de:Davy Jones es:Davy Jones fr:Davy Jones it:Davy Jones nl:Namikawa Rensuke vi:Namikawa Rensuke Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters